


I can't

by Lynnzg



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnzg/pseuds/Lynnzg
Summary: This is just some angsty poetry that I needed to get out of my head.





	

I can't think about how I am mesmerized by anything you do.

I can't get over how when I told you I was gay you didn't treat me any different.

I can't help the way my heart pounds when you put make up on me with your face just inches from mine.

I can't think about how when you drink from my straw that our lips have touched the same surface.

I can't think about the dream I had last night about kissing and worshipping you.

I can't think about how I can never seem to deny you anything.

I can't stop giving you rides to your boyfriend's house even though I am green with envy.

I can't think about how much better you deserve.

I can't seem to erase these feelings I have for you.

I can't help but be angry at myself for being so hopeless.

I can't keep this all in my head and my heart without putting words to paper.

I can't tell you any of this.


End file.
